Lily's First Year at Hogwarts
by pillowwolfpup
Summary: It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts. She' always been an outcast at muggle schools but how popular can she get? And for how long will she stay?
1. Default Chapter

I am still bad at this writing so you don't have to be nice. Just would like some advice. This is my first story about just Lily and James and the Mauders. Enjoy.

"Lily! Breakfast!" Lily's Mom yelled from the downstairs. "Petunia! Breakfast! Come on, girls. Can't sleep all morning."  
"Coming, Mom." Petunia yelled.  
"Petunia, hun, wake your sister, please."  
Petunia sighed,"Yes, Mother." Petunia walked to Lily's room. She knocked on the door, "Lily, mom said to get up."Petunia walked in to the room. She shook Lily hard. Lily didn't stir. "Come on weirdo,wakeup."  
"Petunia, go away. School doesn't start for 4 weeks. I'll study later. I've got plenty of time," Lily said.  
"Lily, school starts in 2 weeks and you still have the French- American, World War 1, WW2,Civil and Revolutionary War to study," Petunia said.  
"HOLY CRAP!" She jumped out of bed and looked at Petunia. Her face expressed no surprise at the shock of Lily's jump. Petunia knew it would happen. Her dark brown eyes were full of hate for her only sister. Her long, light brown hair in a bun. She had a long nose and was waering to much makeup, as usual. She wore an ugly pink short-sleve shirt with a flowery horrid yellow skirt. She had always been jealous of the attention Lily got from their parents. "Tell Mom I'm not hungary. I got to go to the liabrary and get some books."  
"Tell her yourself," Petunia said.  
"Fine," Lily said getting out of bed. Petunia left. Lily got dressed and studied herself in the mirror. Lily had green eyes and flat, thin, shiny, red hair. She wore no makeup. She had put on a baby blue shirt and black flare pants. She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs and into the kitchen. "I not-Mom why's an owl in here." It dropped a letter and Lily caught it. "Mom, is Hogwarts a college of somesort?" Lily looked at her Mother. Her Mother wore a red shirt and a blue skirt. Her red hair was up in a bun. Her Mom had beautiful brown eyes. She had a pale, but not to pale a face.  
"I don't know, Lily," her mom replied,"Open it. Henry, can you come here."  
"Coming, Melay," Lily's Dad said, coming into the kitchen. Lily's Dad has brown hair and blue eyes. He had a long nose and was largly built. He was muscular. All the girls fell in love with him. She remembers her mom telling her how she used to hate her dad. 'He was always so immature, spoiled rotten, and he always had a girl watching his every move. ' "Hey Lily. Petunia. What do you have their Lily?"  
"A letter. An owl gave it to me."  
"Open and see what it says," her Mother said drying her hands. She had just washed her hands. Lily opened the letter as told.She read aloud:

Ms. Lillian Ella Evans  
You have been enrolled to school at Hogwarts, Witch Craft and Wizardy, for the training of your magic. The Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. Here you will learn transfiguration, potions, defense against the dark arts, muggle history, magic history,and much more. You will attend for 7 years. School starts in 2 weeks, on August 1st You will need the following.

A black cauldren  
First Year Transfiguration  
First Year Potions  
First Year DefenseAgainst the Dark Arts  
Ubeliveable Creatures  
History of Amazing Magic  
You may have a pet of any sort (no snakes)  
No brooms for 1st years

If any Questions send a letter to me. Just give it to the owl. If you have no questions I will see you at Hogwarts. Please keepthis all quiet to muggles (nonmagic people).  
Minerva  
Mcgonagal

Their was a long silence. Finally Petunia said, "I knew it. I knew you were a freak. Iknew it all along."  
"Oh, my Henry," Lily's mom said. She looked like she was going to cry. "Oh, Lily. We have a witch in the family. We better mail her back. Ask her where to get all this stuff and how to get their."  
"Allright, Mom," Lily said still in shock. A million questions were popping through her head. She quickly wrote down the letter and read what she had down.

Dear Proffesor Mcgonagal  
My parents and I wish to know where to go and how to get there. Please and thankyou. And what type of currency do you use.  
Thankyou,  
Lily Evans.

"Very good. Send it," her Dad said. Lily gave it to the owl. The owl flew off. It came back a few minutes later. Lily read.

I have asked Mrs. Potter to show you to Diagon Alley. Please be ready by 1PM tomorrow.  
Mcgonagal

"I'm not going. I have a date," Petunia said.  
"Very well, dear," Mrs. Evans said.  
"We need to go enroll Petunia into school today." Mr.Evans said. 


	2. Lily meets James

Hope you liked the first chapter. It was pretty short. Sorry, I'll try to keep them longer.  
  
Lily could not sleep that night. Thoughts wondered through her head. What was Hogwarts like? Would I make befriend anyone? Will the studies be good? What jobs will be good for me after my schooling? Will I do well? Can my parents afford it? Questions would not let her sleep. She finally got so drowsy the questions stopped.  
  
A boy with black messy hair and glases sat at a table. His eyes were a beautiful brown. He wore black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. He was thin, but very muscular. He was nibbling his breakfast with his Mom. His mom wore blue jeans and a pink short-sleeved shirt. She had beautiful brown eyes just like her son. She had blonde hair, which she had put up in a bun. She watched her son nibble on his food.  
"James, dear, why won't you join us."  
"Mom, we've been through this. I know my way around Diagon Alley. Idon't know these people and they're muggles."  
"Now, James, you've dated muggles before. Why the big change of blood?"  
"Muggles are annoying and a pain,"he said in a low voice, "I don't want to talk to a muggle for awhile, Mum, please." "Very well,James," his Mom said, "but I'm sure this young lady is sweeter than that last girl-what was her name?"  
"Diane, Mum, Diane Johnson."  
"Well, I'm sure this young lady is sweeter."  
"Mom, you don't even know their names, and will you please not mention my name or even talk to me about them. Please."  
"Alright, James. I promise,"  
  
Lily was jumping up and down, running all around, and looking out the window. It was 1:00 PM and Mrs. Potter was still not here. Petunia had left at 12:00 with her date Michael or something like that. Lily was going insane. 15 minutes later, their was a big boom in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Lily ran to the living room. Mrs. Potter stood there dusting herself off. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm Salina Potter."  
"Hello Mrs. Potter. I'm Harold Evans, my wife, Malay and our second daughter, Lily. Petunia refused to come," Mr. Evans said.  
"Well best be going," Mrs. Potter said, "We'll need to get to everything soon. Do you know where the clinic is?"  
"Yes, I work there," Mrs. Evans said. "Oh, good. Lead the way." They quickly walked to the clinic. It was only two blocks away. "Here over next to the wall," She tapped the wall 5 times in order from top to bottom with a stick. "Lily will need to do this with her wand."  
"So can you tell me about Hogwarts, Mrs. Potter," Lily asked.  
"Yes, and please, call me, Salina. What would you like to know?"Salina said.  
"Everything. Everything I can." "Well I don't know about secret passages." "Oh, Salina, I'm sorry, I meant the schooling, classes, proffesors, students and anything else that can keep me out of trouble."  
"Oh, well let's see, their will be pranksters, of course, their are the groups, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You most likely will not be a Slytherin.Thank the Lord for that."  
"What's wrong with Slytherins, Mrs. Potter," Mrs. Evans asked.  
"They are just a little selfish and annoying and some follow the Dark Lord, and it's Salina, please, Mr. and Mrs. Evans."  
"As long as you call us by our first names," Harold said.  
"Deal,"  
"So who are the Proffesors?"Lily asked. "Well their is Mcgonagal, she is kind at heart, but is firm and strict. She is the Transfiguration teacher. Binns, Magic History,well he's a real bore, from what I hear. Merthro, Potions, is mean. He favors Slytherins only. Treleway, Divintion, she's a frod, but you won't have her till your third year. Manalu, is math, I don't know anything about her. I think that's about it. Their are your House Points to and Quiditch Cup and Prefects and Head Boy and Girl."  
"What kind of jobs are available after my seven years at Hogwarts."  
"Well, I'm an auorer.It's a very dangerous job. For safer jobs their are jobs at the Ministry of Magic or at St. Louis Hospital. Their are many more. I believe if you go to the liabrary, you will find books on jobs. Oh, yes, I forgot one teacher.Flitwick, Charms, he is excellent."  
"Wow." "Best go to Gringgots to exchange money."  
"Gringots?"Malay asked.  
"Oh, it's a bank and please do not shreek at the goblins. They run the place," Salina said.  
"Harold, I think I'll wait outside,"Malay said.  
"All right,"Harold said. They quietly walked inside as Malay waited, patiently, outside. They walked up to a goblin. "We would like to exchange muggle money for wizard."  
The goblin exchanged money and they left quickly. They finished their shopping about 4:30. "Now I have to go and fix dinner at my house.Do you have a place where I can apereate. Oh before I forget here is your train ticket. Look for someone who says muggles and follow them. They will lead you to a wall. They'll run through it. You need to follow and don't try to stop. You'll crash."  
"You can use my room. No one ever goes in their,"she said gloomily. "I take it you don't have any friends. It is hard to believe that."  
"Believe it. People think I'm weird because I try to excel at everything. I just do my best," she said walking up the stairs. She smiled, but frowned again. "It'll probably be the same there to. I'm sorry. I just always depresses me when people think I don't know how to have fun. It just gets lonely, especially when your sister hates you." They walked into her room and closed the door.  
"Their is something else isn't their."  
"Yeah, don't tell my parents, but I only do this to make them proud of me. Every time I do something good I feel like I am pressured to do better. It seems like they are never satisfied. They say they are proud of me, but they keep wanting more. I'm afraid I'll make them completely proud of me." Thier was a silence. Salina patted her back. "I best be going. Bye, Lily."  
"Bye Salina."  
  
2 weeks went by fast. Next thing Lily knew, she was on the train sitting with her owl and wolf pup she had befriended that summer. She had found the pup lying by his Mother, who had been shot. The wolf pup loved Lily and the white owl. Lily had named the white pup Snowy and the white owl was named Blizard. Lily had hidden the pup until last week. Her parents saw that the pup had been trained by her well, so they let her keep him. Lily still had tears in her eyes. She wiped them with her sleeve. A boy came in and asked, "May I please sit here." Lily jumped. She had not expected anyone to talk to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
"I'm sorry. Yes, go ahead and have a seat." She studied the boy as he sat right beside her. He had sndy brown hair and deep blue eyes that you can stare into forever. He was very pale and muscular. He was very handsome.  
"I'm Remus Lupin." "Lily Evans," She said as Snowy jumped up on Remus. "I'm so sorry. He usually behaves so much better than this."  
She reached out to pick him up, but Remus grabbed her hand and said, "He's fine Lily." He released her hands and she sat back down. "What's his name?"  
"Snowy. He really likes you. He's never snuggled up to anyone like that but me, but he probably just wanted warmth and comfort after his Mother was shot." Lily was sure she saw anger go through his eyes just for a second. She ignored it.  
"Wolves and dogs warm up to me fast." He petted Snowy. Snowy quickly fell asleep along with Remus ( Remus was still tired after last night's full moon). Lily eventually nodded off.  
"Yo! You girl we 're at Hogwarts! Wakeup!" yelled a male voice.Lily slowly opened her eyes. She was leaning on Remus. She quickly sat up. Remus had evidentally been awake for awhile. She saw Snowy looking at her hungerly, then he glance at the boy who woke her up.  
"Sorry, Remus. Snowy, no."He was chewing on the boy's pants. "Snowy! Naughty. I am so sorry. If you want I can sew those this weekend. Snowy! I 'm sorry I didn't think about food for you. I promise I'll get you food." Snowy was digging through her bags. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what has gotten in to him lately. What can I do to make this up to you?" "First off slow down. I cannot understand you if you keep babbling like that. Second , relax I hated these anyway. Third, I'm Peter."  
"Lily and this is Snowy. He's usually sweeter than this." She turned to Snowy, "Bite again and I'll make sure you go without supper." Snowy whined. "You don't say sorry to me. You say it to him. Don't give me that look, go say your sorry." Snowy jumped down and went over to Peter. Lily studied the boy over as he petted Snowy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was short and skinny and not very muscular. Actually not a bit muscular. He looks like a very sweet boy.  
"Lily, we need to get our stuff. We've stopped," Remus said. They silently got out of the train. "Firs' years. O'er here," yelled a humungus guy. "Firs' years o'er here." "Come on," Remus said to Lily, "Let's get a seat."Snowy followed her and Remus onto the boat. Lily couldn't help being a little over joyed about this new place. Even though Remus was babying her, she had a friend. Peter had left them after he bumped into these two black haired boys. She didn't really see them. Peter was following one of the black haired boys rather closely. Didn't matter much to her anyway. She still had Remus. Remus climbed into the boat. Lily was climbing into the boat, when she was pushed into the water. She tensed up and kept sinking. She fought it and fought. I'm to young to die. No. I just made a friend. I am not leaving him. Snowy still needs me. I still have to make my parents proud of me. I won't die, yet. She kept fighting for breate. I wish I would of excelled at swiming. Or at least took the time to learn. Someone grabbed Lily around both wrists. She let them pull her to the surface. "Lily you okay," Remus asked. She opened her eyes. Remus was soaking wet. Their was another boy beside him. She couldn't see him very well. Her visions was blury. He left quickly. "I'm okay Remus, calm down. Where's my wand." Remus handed her, her wand. "Thanks."She performed her drying spell. "When'd you learn that," a girl asked? "I read it in the Charms book. Thought I'ld give it a try. Remus, thanks."  
"Next time you want to go swiming, make sure you can swim."  
She glared at him and murmured the drying charm. "Where'd the other boy go?" "I don't know. He helped me save you, stayed to make sure you're okay, and left. Come on." Remus helped Lily up. They started walking to the boat, when Lily slipped and twisted her ankle. "Your luck gave in."  
"Figures."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've made my first friend to top it off, he's cute.'' Lily blushed, "and sweet, and nice, and smart."  
"Wow you've never had boyfriend."  
"Nope." "Wow! Why?"  
"Muggles think I'm wierd. Most think I don't know how to be a kid."  
"Study alot?"  
"When I was younger. Never made any friends, so I did the only thing that I could. Just kept studying." Remus picked her up and carried her to the boat. "How about, when your ankle heals, I teach you to swim" "Sounds great."  
  
"Hey, James. Why you soaking wet?" asked a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes. He was thin but not to thin. He was standing next to Peter.  
"Accidently bumped a girl into the water. She couldn't swim. Some other boy jumped in to help her. I followed. Either ater I'ld feel guilty. Anyone know a drying spell. Sirius?"  
"I do," a girl said. She murmered a spell. She was about 4'10''. Her hair was of red orange,her eyes of grey storms, and her face pale as the a piece of white parchment. "Thanks. I'm James."  
"Leslie. Nice to meet you. Well better be going. Oh this is for you. Your eyes only Mr.Potter. I'll know if Mr. Black or anyone else knows. Good day to you all."  
They walked up the stairs. On the top of the stairs a lady waited for them. Her brown hair was up in a bun, her glasses were at the tip of her nose, and she looked in about her 30's or 40's. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you will have a nice stay. We will go and eat supper but before we do you will be sorted into your houses. Follow me." They walked through the doors. A black hat with patches, started saying a rhyme.  
  
"I'm a sorting hat,you see I'm the one who will place you in a house Don't hide thoughts from me It won't do much So let's get to sorting Their are 4 houses to choose from Gryffindor is a proud place to be hanging They are a proud and strong and loyal to their friends Slytherin is stong and sly and never will bind They are secrative and betrayers Hufflepuff is kind They will always give Ravenclaw has brains Oh yes the are wise Now you now the mains So let's get this done"  
"When I call your name you will come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into one of the houses. Alahaer,Giring."  
"Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws cheered "Snape, Servious."  
"Slytherin!" The Slytherins cheered.  
"Malfoy, Lucious"  
"Slytherin!" They cheered again "Evans, Lily."  
Lily walked up to the stool. Snowy followed her scared from all the cheering. He jumped on her, shaking. Lily held him, and rocked him. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered soothinly. She sat down on the stool and Mcgonagal put the hat on her head. She heard a voice in her head say, "Very powerful. Oh, yes, very powerful. Where do I put you? You are to strong for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hmm, Slytherin or Gryffindor?"  
Snowy whined. Lily cuddled him closer. "Shh."  
"Good luck Ms. Evans." The hat said. "Gryffindor!" Lily got up and walked down to the Gryffindor table.  
"Lupin, Remus." Lily crossed her fingers as she saw Remus frown.  
"Gryffindor!"  
Remus came over smiling at Lily. She searched his eyes to see if he was upset, But their was no sign. She smiled at him and whispered, "See if you can get him to calm down." She handed Snowy to Remus. Snowy calmed down quickly. They didn't notice the sorting was done till Dumbledore started talking. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Their are a few rules that will be laid out after supper so let's eat." He clapped and food appeared on the table. Lily pulled some meat off the bone and gave some to Snowy. He took it thankfully.  
"Hi, my name is Jo," said a girl. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. She was about 4'2''. She wore red robes. "Lily Evans, this is Remus Lupin and this is Snowy."  
"Where did you get him?" asked another girl. She had dark brown eyes and small, round glassses. She was about 4'5''. Her blonde hair went to her shoulders. She was very skinny.  
"I found him lying next to his Mother. She was shot by a poacher. So I took him in."  
"This is Naenae Stone. She has forgotten her manners,"Jo said. "We are adopted sisters. Never want to be in an orphanage it's horrid."  
"Never been to one is it better than the stories I've read."  
"Depends on the stories," Jo said.  
"Like They Cage the Animals at Night." "Oh no not like that. It was better than that. It was just boring and not very many nice kids."  
"Oh."  
"I never knew my parents so I don't know if I'm a pureblood. So are you a pureblood?"  
"No. Both my parents are muggles according to the magic folk, if that is the correct term?""Yes, it is," Remus said. "I'm going to go talk to Peter, Lily."  
"Alright, talk to you later Remus," Lily said smiling at him. He smiled back and went over and sat down with Peter. She turned back to Jo and Naenae. They were looking at her funny. "What?"Lily asked. "You like him," Naenae said.  
"And he likes you," Jo said.  
"Well of course we like each other. We're friends."  
"Not that way, Lily," Jo said.  
"You two are crushing on each other," Naenae said.  
"No we aren't. We just met. I mean he is my first friend." She tried to feed Snowy, but he had fallen asleep. She wouldn't look at the girls faces. The food soon disappeared and deserts of many kinds showed up. Lily soon met Rose Plaise, a black haired girl of 4'2''. She had silver-blue eyes and was very thin and attractive. She's a pureblood and really smart. Breza Meccinzire was a French girl with a really strong accent. She stood about 5 foot tall with hazel eyes. Her hair would of went to the middle of her back if she didn't put it in a French braid and a bun. She's half and half. They all became friends quickly.  
They also met a few girls they didn't like very much. One was a real snob. Her name is Malana Ealla. She is pureblood who has brown hair and brown eyes. She is very slim and 4'8''. She is a very wealthy, but not very brilliant. One of her friends are Cindy Bones. She was an annoying little follower who agreed to everything Malana said. She was a little chubby and short. She stood 3'6'' and was clumsy and a little strange. She has blonde hair and black eyes.  
Her other friend is Natil Laeras. She was more independant and a little nicer than the other two. She wore little makeup and was very quiet. Her eyes were of a velvet purple with a tint of ice blue. Her hair is long and naturally curly. The color of her hair is a light brown mixed with some darker brown and some blonde. She was just as attractive if not more attractive than Malana. She was also very brilliant.  
Some of the guys were really cool. Frank Neville, he is really sweet. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is a little chubby and stood 4'1''. He is really smart. Some of the others that were kind like some of the Ravenclaws.  
Their was also the not so good guys like James Potter and Sirius Black who were whispering about pranks on Slytherins. Peter and Remus were sitting with the two boys.  
The food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up and said, "I will give a quick speech of what the rules are. You are not aloud in the Forbidden Forest. Their will be no going into the 4th floor. You will be given your class schedule tomorro at breakfast. If you are late for breakfast you will have to wait till lunch. Good night to all of you and please don't stay up to late talking to your friends." Everyone got up and left.  
"Gryffindor first years," a boy yelled. Kids started walking toward the door. Lily was just geting up. She tried to grab Snowy but he was gone. Lily started getting paranoid. She looked for Remus. She found him with James, Sirius, and Peter. "Remus is Snowy with you. I can't find him."  
"No he's not here,"Remus said turning to her. "Need help looking for him?" "No. I am sorry for bothering you." Lily turned around so he wouldn't see the tears rollingdown her cheeks. She walked off. She searched under all the tables. For some reason she ended up outside the castle. "Snowy, where are you boy." She saw movement in the forest. "Snowy is that you. Snowy?" Leaves moved all around her. A bark came from the left. "Snowy, please come out. I'm ready to go in. No more playing, please. You should know better than this."  
"Excuse me Ms.Evans, but you are suppose to be in your common room," said a voice behind her. "Sorry Proffesor Mcgonagal, but I can't find my wolf pup."  
"Their is no excuse to be out here. You are not starting the year off very well. Inside."  
"I am sorry proffesor. I can't. Snowy is my-"  
"Excuse me Ms.Evans. I thought I heard you say you can't go in."  
"Yes, I did, forgive me. That's not what I meant. I can go in."  
"That's better." Mcgonagal turned around.  
"I won't go in proffesor." Mcgonagal stopped and turned around. "Excuse me."  
"I won't go in. All my life I have learned responsibility. Well, my wolf pup is my responsibility. She does not know anything about living in the wild. She barely had her eyes open when I saved her. I won't leave her out there." She turned away and started towards the moving leaves. "Snowy." A humungus white wolf jumped out to attack. Lily thought quickly and pulled out her wand and transformed the wolf into a kitten. Snowy came out of a bush. Lily looked at Snowy and then the cat/wolf and said, "If you behave I'll turn you back to a wolf." She transformed the wolf back to a wolf.  
The wolf said, "According to my grandson, his mother is dead. Is he not correct?"  
"I'm sorry, she is dead."  
"Have you been giving this pup disapline?"  
"Not to serious of disapline. I have threatened him with meals. I will not blame him this time. His grandmother was here. Do you want him to go with you?."  
"If that is what you wish and he wishes. If he does stay with you-"  
"You will see him and I would very much apreciate it if you would teach him the ways of the wolves."  
"His choice then?"  
"Yes. I will not choose for him. Snowy do you want to stay here or go with your grandmother?"  
"Mommy," he said running to Lily.  
"I have a question. Why can I understand you?"  
"You have been blessed with the tongue of a wolf, my daughter." "Okay. How? Why?"  
"You were born with it my. No one will ever know why you got it. When you are older you will be able to transfigurate into a wolf. You will have much trouble until the stag comes. He will help you. Better get to bed."  
"What's your name? How will I find you if I ever needs you?"  
"Meadowsnow. I'll know if you need me. Behave."  
"Wait, about the stag part."  
Meadowsnow ran off into the woods. Lily quickly picked up Snowy and asked the proffesor,"Can you show me where the Gryffindor Tower is please."  
The proffesor was pail. She quickly recovered. "So you can talk to wolves. What did she say." "Yes. She told me that when I get older I should be able to transfigurate into a wolf. She said I would most likely have alot of trouble in transfiguration." Lily decided to leave everything else out. They talked about transfiguration as they walked to a portrait of a fat lady. "Password?"  
"Trificas Totalis"  
The portrait moved aside. They walked in. People went quiet. "Lily your dorm is that way. If you need any help with transfiguration come see me at any hour."  
"Thank you Proffesor Mcgongal." She left without another word. She silently went towards the stairs.  
"Lily, where were you,"Remus asked.  
"Looking for Snowy."  
"It took you that long. Why didn't you come back for help."  
"Look, I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself Remus. You can ask Mcgongal."  
"This place is different than the muggle world. Their are wolves, vampires, and other dangerous things out their. The Slyterins can also not be trusted. I have seen the way some of them look at you."  
"Look, Remus, I know more magic than you do. I can take care of myself. Goodnight, Remus." She walked upstairs before he could say anything else. She went to her bed and got out a piece of parchment to start writing to her parents. After she was done she went back downstairs. She was regretting the things she said to Remus. Peter and Remus were playing chess. "Hey, Remus. I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier. I did some magic and it really got me cranky and tired. So I am really sorry."  
Remus kept playing the game. He was trying not to smile. Peter smiled though.  
"Are you even listening to me. Remus! Hello! Why do you have to be a pain! Remus, please talk to me so I know you aren't mad at me." She gave him the puppy pout. "Remus."  
Crap, Remus thought. Not the puppy pout. I can't stand that. "You win." "Always works on my dad."  
"Bet he gets sick of it." "Yeah." Peter just smiled. Remus looked back at the game. "Checkmate."  
"Oh man. You are the champ." "Told ya." "I'll play you," Lily said. "You'll lose," Remus said. "We'll see." Peter went up to the boys dorm. Remus and Lily played till one. No one won. They ended up in a tie. They had finally called it a night. They went up to their dorms.  
  
"Lily."  
"Whose their?"  
"It is me Lily. It's me."  
"Salina?" "Yes. I just wanted to tell you that your mother and father made their will. You will be seperated from your sister. If they die inthe near future. Your sister will go to her friend's and you will be at my house or anyone's I decide is better for you."  
"Oh cool. So your my godmother."  
"Yes."  
"Thankyou for telling me."  
"No problem. Bye, Lily."  
"Bye Salina."  
  
James was awake when Remus came upstairs. "What happened? Peter came up long before you did."  
"Chess match. I finally met my match." Remus layed down on his bed.  
"So are you going to be up every night trying to beat him or trying to figure out how you don't win." James heard no answer so he looked over at Remus. He had fallen asleep. James layed down and went to sleep.  
When James wokeup, it was five in the morning. He got dressed and went down stairs. A girl was just walking down stairs with a dog. She smiled at him. James felt his heart do a flip. She walked out the portrait. James just staired at the door. He soon heard her yelling, "Snowy. You are supposed to sneak and pounce."  
James looked out the window. Okay, she's teaching the dog how to pounce, he thought to himself.  
"Remember how Meadowsnow tried to pounce me last night. Don't worry. I don't have my wand so I can't turn you into a kitten." Snowy yelped joyfully. Meadowsnow sneeked up behind Lily and pounced her. James didn't see the wolf untill it was on top of the girl. "You got lucky," she said when she turned around and got up. "I think Snowy better go with you. He doesn't seem to being doing very good with me. I can help after classes and during breakfast, lunch and dinner. The weekends he could come back here."  
"That would be fine."  
"Great. I'll pose for a small animal."  
"Good. Make some dummies. Squirrals or rabbits. Now let's begin. Snowy, crouch down low. Sneak. No noise or you will starve."  
"Okay," Snowy said.  
Snowy croached down. Lily turned around. Snowy made a small noise. Meadowsnow said, "If you can tell he is making noise, dodge him when he jumps at you."  
"Okay." Lily listened like a paranoid bunny. She heard the jump. She quickly dodged it. James stared at her amazed. He was so falling for her. Lily looked up at him and smiled. She waved him to come down here. James went outside. He slowly walked over to the girl.  
"Hi. You must of really been bored to be watching. No one's awake yet, are they." Lily said in wolf. "Excuse me, but I don't understand wolf." "Sorry. You must of been extremely bored."  
"Why would I be bored watching you."  
"Noone ever pays attention to me. They all think I am boring. First person I've ever met that actually liked me was Remus. He has different friends now to. He is really-" Lily threw James to the side and pulled out her wand. She stared the wolf in the eyes and growled.The white wolf with orange by his eyes backed off. "Forgive me. I didn't know you were her. I am at your service your ladyship. My name is Fireeyes. I am the leader of the pack."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Lily, do you ever wonder why Snowy went home with you without howling for help," Meadowsnow asked.  
"Yeah. Sometimes."  
"You are the queen of the wolves. Your ansester, Mandy Lily Lexmark. She was a witch. She married a muggle by the name of Mark Kyle Evans. She left this pack saying her decendant would come to us at Hogwarts. She said you would be a better queen. You would be able to talk to-your mate looks petrified."  
"My mate? I don't have one. Oh, the boy." "Are you all right." She turned to the boy. "I'm sorry if you are hurt."  
"We should be going to breakfast. We need to be getting our schedules, too."  
"Oh, yeah." She turned to the wolves. "I can't stay any longer. I need to get my schedule. I'll see you all later."  
Lily and James started walking to breakfast. "We never did switch names. I'm James."  
"Oh I am so sorry. I am Lil-"  
"Where have you been girl. We haven't introduced you to Donna or Lisa yet," Naenae yelled.  
"And Remy is looking for you," Jo said. They grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Lily looked back at James. She smiled guiltily. 


	3. Lily takes her throne

This chapter might be a little different. Lily and James are going to find out first impressions can be wrong or someone has been pulling an evil prank. This is going to hurt Remus and Lily quite a bit.  
  
About a month later, at midnight, Lily was up doing her transfiguration homework. She was having so much trouble with it. Remus came down stairs. "What are you doing? Where have you been? The curfew is nine. Not ten. Your going to get in trouble if you-I haven't seen you-Lily you look awful. Have you eaten anything at all this month."  
  
"Yes." Lily looked at him. Their were dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't eaten much in the last week.   
  
"Lily you need some sleep. Tomorrow is a Saturday. Do your homework tomorrow."  
  
"I can't I-am-busy tomorrow."  
  
"I was wandering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know. I would have to talk to my babysitter."   
  
"You need help on your homework."  
  
"Yeah. Are you good in transfiguration?"  
  
"Not awesome, but I am okay at it." Remus sat down. They worked on her homework till five in the morning. Remus fell asleep. Lily sneaked outside and ran into the Forbidden Forest. She howled and the wolves came to her. They ran off into the dawn.   
  
The boys were in their dormitory sitting on their beds."Where in the heck does she go everyday? She barely sleeps. I haven't seen her at meal time. I don't get it. Does anyone know where she goes?"Remus asked.   
  
"No," they all said.  
  
"Calm down Remus,"James said. "She is probably fine. You aren't the only one who cares about her."  
  
"All right it's just that-never mind."  
  
"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on. Tell us. We are your friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid of loosing you guys as my friends."  
  
"Remus, you will always be are friend. No matter what," Sirius said.  
  
"You promise-no swear you will never tell anyone."  
  
"We swear on our on lives that we will never tell anyone or anything,"they said at the same time.  
  
"I am a werewolf,"he whispered.   
  
"What did you say?" Peter asked.  
  
"I am a werewolf," he said a little bit louder.  
  
They looked at him, astonished. After 5 minutes of silence James finally said something. "Wow, Remus that has got to suck. All alone at night with no one to talk to. When did you get bit?"  
  
"I was four."  
  
"Wow. Is their anyway we can help?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not unless you can change me back."  
  
"No, but we can try something," James said. "I will think of something. I'll go to the li-library after we prank them."  
  
They all looked at him in shock. ? "James. You said the L-word."  
  
"James in the library. Without me. I can't go. Full moon. Ask Lily."   
  
"She doesn't know, does she?"  
  
"Yes. She knows. I told her 2 weeks ago. She has a way with wolves. So I trusted her."  
  
"You told her before you told us," Sirius said. "That's -"  
  
"That's evil," Peter said.  
  
"Sorry guys. I didn't know if I could trust you."  
  
"That's okay with me," James said. "I am going to go find Lily and ask her to help us." James went out the door and through the portrait hole.  
  
"I better go to the hospital wing. Bye guys"  
  
"Later Remmi." Remus went out.  
  
Lily was sitting on the grass, in the middle of the forest, surrounded by wolves. They were all staring at her. Fireeyes stepped up to her. "We will now begin. You will know everyone in this pack. You will become one of us in a year. The stag will show you. Now down to business. When I call your name you will step forward and bow to the princess."  
  
"Is the bowing nessacery, Fireeyes?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. It will show their loyalty to their future queen. Now , SilverMoon and Black Sky, step forward.. A pure white and black wolf stepped towards her. They bowed low. They slowly got up and backed up. "Storm." A grey wolf came up and bowed before her. She had deep blue eyes. The other wolves had their eyes closed. She stayed their for quite some time. Then she slowly backed up. Lily didn't know why but she felt great loyalty from Storm. The next wolf that came forward was a dark brown with black eyes. His name was Satan. He stood in front of Lily and stood their with his eyes closed. He did not bow.He opened his eyes stared Lily in the eyes and Lily did the same. Satan let out a low growl. Lily did not respond.   
  
Storm stepped forward. "Satan, that is enough. You will stop this at once."  
  
"If this is the ancestor of Mandy Lexmark, she can stop this. She should know how. It's in her blood."  
  
"Mandy was not a fighter, Satan. She cared for peace. She fought only to protect this pack," Fireeyes said stepping forward.  
  
Lily stood up. She stared Satan in the eyes. "If you don't like me that is your problem. I am here for my friend Snowy and to evidently carry out my destiny. If you don't want to be in his pack you may leave."  
  
Satan backed up and went toward the pack. "Lily," a voice yelled. "Where are you?" Lily recognized the voice. It was James. "Lily."  
  
"Be there in a moment James. Stay there." Lily yelled. Lily looked at her friends. I am sorry to leave you, but my friend James needs me."  
  
"Very well. We will see you tomorrow when the sun is in the south."  
  
"Why not early in the morning like usual."  
  
"It is a full moon tonight. The werewolf will be out tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah. Remus. Well good-bye."  
  
"Lily?" James yelled.  
  
"Coming, James." Lily ran off into the forest. "Keep talking to me, James."  
  
"You know Remus has been worried sick about you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He cares for you. He asked us if we knew where you were always going."  
  
Lily walked up to James. "Did you tell him."  
  
"No, I promised you I wouldn't. You know I can't keep this a secret much longer and neither can you. He will find out. He loves you to much."  
  
"I know-"  
  
"No. You don't Lily he loves you so much more than you think. And I l-like really think we should get going," James said. They ran through the forest. James explained the problem, and Lily agreed. Lily pushed James into the library.  
  
"You wanted help with your homework. So cooperate or I won't help you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now I need to get some books on Transfiguration. Look for ones I have checked out."  
  
"Alright." James went over and got some charms books. He seriously needed help with charms. He could read under his invisibility cloak.   
  
Or Lily could help you  
  
Get that out of your head James Potter. You wouldn't be able to concentrate on your work or pranks. She would be in your head constantly.   
  
That's the whole point. You can be around her.   
  
Why would I want to be around her.   
  
Because you like her.  
  
No I don't.  
  
Why did you ask for her help then?  
  
Because-she is-errrrr-she's-a really smart.  
  
Lot's of the girls here are smart.  
  
Because Remus trusts her. And I needed her help.  
  
You could of brought your invisibility cloak.  
  
Err.  
  
No argument James.   
  
Shut up. Why am I talking to myself anyway.   
  
Admit it James you love her. The way she walks. The way she looks at you. The way she helps you. The way she says your name.   
  
"James. James, hello in their. Wakeup. "  
  
"What? Oh, hi Lils."  
  
"Are you okay? And what is with my new nickname?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine. Just thinking. I don't know where the nickname came from. I won't call you it again if you don't want."  
  
"No it's okay. I like the name. Only one thing. No one else is to call me Lils. Only you."  
  
"Okay. Let's go. I still can't stand libraries. I've got my charms books. Let's go work on it."   
  
"You seriously want me to help you with charms."  
  
"Yeah. You're the best in charms."  
  
"I wish I could but,"  
  
"But what."  
  
"I-never mind I'll help you."   
  
"Great." They walked to the common room.  
  
Lily, you won't be able to concentrate.  
  
Why not?  
  
You will just keep staring at him. Besides, you have Transfiguration homework.  
  
I'll do that after I help him.  
  
If you get done.   
  
What's that suppose to mean?  
  
You know very well what it means. You two will be up all night snogging.   
  
Will not. That is so not what I want.   
  
Sure. You really need to quite lying to yourself, Lily.  
  
I am not lying to myself.  
  
Yes you are. You love everything about him. The way he looks at you. The way he keeps your secrets. The way he is always their for you and his friends. The way he calls you Lils.  
  
Okay I get the point. I'm majorly in love with him. Happy.  
  
No  
  
What do I have to do to make you happy.  
  
Tell him.   
  
No. Never in a million years. I will be dying before I tell him how I feel.  
  
Whatever you say.  
  
"Lily. You're staring off into space. What are you thinking about so hard on."  
  
"What-oh. Nothing. Sorry."  
  
"You were thinking pretty hard. Had to be something."  
  
"Just a guy. It's nothing."  
  
Great she has a crush. Maybe it's me. "Who is it."  
  
"Somebody."  
  
"Aww. Can't you give me a clue."  
  
"Ask one question and only one.'  
  
"Okay." They came up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pertrificus Totalus." They walked up to the common room. James went up to get his homework for charms.   
  
Lily sat down. she summoned her Transfiguration down. "James, duck." James got down on the floor. Lily's homework just about hit him. "Sorry. Wasn't expecting you down so soon. Now I am going to teach you how to do the summoning spells."  
  
They worked on James's charms till midnight. Lily had been having a rough day. She had fallen asleep on James after doing her Transfiguration. James couldn't move. James could smell her strawberry shampoo. James couldn't take his eyes off her. Naenae and Jo came down searching for Lily.   
  
"Lily, what-"Naenae started but James cut her off.  
  
"You're stuck like that James. She's a light sleeper," Jo whispered.  
  
"Can't we wake her up?" James asked.   
  
"No. It takes hours for her to sleep." Naenae said.  
  
"Night James," Jo said. They went upstairs giggling.  
  
Man this stinks.  
  
No it doesn't.  
  
You again.  
  
Yep. Now come on James. Tell her.   
  
Tell her what?  
  
You like her.   
  
No.   
  
Why not? Don't tell me you don't like her. Then you would be lying.  
  
I won't deny that. She just doesn't like me.  
  
How do you know that? You won't know until you ask. She fell asleep on you. She trusts you so much more than you think.  
  
I can't.   
  
Why not.  
  
Go away I want to sleep.  
  
If you can take your eyes off her.   
  
Lily woke up at 12 the next morning. She was still laying on James. "Where am I?"  
  
"Gryffindor common room and it is lunch time," James said. "I thought I was going to have to skip lunch to."  
  
"I am so sorry. Why didn't you wake me up? It's noon? I've got to go."  
  
"Hold it Lily. You are-" Lily ignored James and ran out the door. "going to go eat." James watched Lily run into the Forbidden Forest. That was the last time James got to talk to Lily for the next few weeks.  
  
"Lily," Fireeyes said, "the group is leaving for a while. Snowy is coming too. Will not see us till fourteen suns."  
  
"Okay. I will not be here then."  
  
"I'm going home for Christmas. It is a time of gathering of my pack."  
  
"Very well. We will see you when you get back."  
  
"Goodbye my friend."  
  
Sorry it took so long. I'm a slow typer. School also just got out so I will be able to type faster. Sorry if it is to short of a chapter. Please review. 


	4. The Yule Ball

This chapter is going to be about the Yule Ball and the two weeks before the dance. Lily is going to be going to the dance. But she is not going to go alone. Three guys like her, but which one is she going to say yes to. Read and review please. Need to know if I should do some things different. Things are different than other stories, but I have things planned for this story.  
  
Lily walked to the Common room. James was up their when she got up there. He was reading a book on Transfiguration. "Hey Lily. You done with your meeting with the wolves."  
  
"Yep. They won't be back for 14 days and by that time I'll be home for vacation."  
  
"So you will be able to go to the Yule ball?"  
  
"Yeah. I've already had 2 people ask me out to the dance. Neither one of them is the person I want to ask me to the dance."  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Remus and Severuss. Severus scares me."  
  
"Snape asked you out."  
  
"Yep. I mean yuck. His hair is like greasy. It looks like he took grease from a frying pan and showered in it."  
  
"So who are you hoping to ask you to the dance?"  
  
"A boy in Gryffindor."  
  
"What year?"  
  
"First. Crap. I was not suppose to say that."  
  
"Lily their are only 5 guys in their. I get 3 guesses."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"No"  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Longbottom."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay. My guesses are up. Lily, I have a question."  
  
"Yeah James."  
  
"I was wandering if you wanted to be my date to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Yes. How'd you know I wanted you to ask me?"  
  
"5 guys in Gryffindor. You turned Remus down. It wasn't the other three, so I am left. Really need to be careful what you say Lily. You give guys hints."  
  
"Really. So maybe I should do this more often."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Lily went over and sat by James. "I am really sorry about falling asleep on you, then running out on you. It was really rude. Forgive me?"  
  
"Already been done." James pulled her close and kissed her on the lips passionately. Lily fell into the kiss. James put his arms around Lily's waist.They slowly parted. Lily leaned on James. James curled Lily's hair on his finger. She put her head on James's shoulder. "You and I better go eat."  
  
"Alright," Lily said getting up. They walked to the Great Hall. It was the first time in a long time Lily had been in the Great Hall. She actually got a full meal that day.  
  
In the girls dormitory Lily, Jo, and Naenae were sitting around talking."So, Jo," Naenae said, "anyone ask you to the dance yet."  
  
"Yeah. Peter asked me. I was unsure for awhile. I've decided I actually like him. You?"  
  
"Remus asked me. I've been meaning to ask you Lily is it okay if Remus and I went together."  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't be it be?  
  
"Don't you like him?" Jo asked.  
  
"Not the way you guys think. I was wandering if one of you had a dress I could wear for the dance."  
  
"You are going?" Naenae asked.  
  
"Yeah. So do you. I really don't think my date would like me showing up in pants or our school clothes. I really don't want to embarrass him."  
  
"Who asked you out?" Jo asked.2  
  
"Somebody. You two will find out at the dance. He wants to keep it secret. He won't even tell his friends. He wants to surprise everyone. Lots of people are doing that."  
  
"Yes, I've got a really nice dress for you. It will go with your eyes. You will look so nice." Naenae got up and grabbed a green dress from her closet. It was strapless with a shawl. "I've got green sandals with it."  
  
"Oh wow. Let's keep this between us. No one knows I'm going with someone. So keep it quiet."  
  
"Alright. So let's give you a make over." Jo got up and got her makeup out. Lily finally got the style of her hair and color of her makeup all chosen. Lily was so excited about the dance and James. Her and James stayed up late and worked on his charms. Lily started getting her Transfiguration done quicker. Her and James also stayed up late talking. They were the perfect couple.  
  
One night before the dance Lily went up to bed. A letter lay on her bed. She opened it and read to herself.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I will be taking you home the day you get back. Your parents could not come and get you. Some things came up I will also be taking you out to eat.   
  
Love,  
  
Salina.  
  
Wander what came up. My parents always show up to everything. Lily fell asleep deep in thought. An owl woke her up at four the next morning. Lily took the letter from it and opened it. It was from Petunia.   
  
Dear Freak,   
  
I just wanted you to know stay away from me at Mum and Dad's funeral. They died in a car crash just in case no one told you.  
  
Petunia.   
  
"No." Lily ran down the stairs and out of the castle. She ran into the Forbidden Forest. She finally stopped in a place that only her and James knew about. Lily sank to the ground and cried.   
  
Naenae walked into the Great Hall at lunch. "James have you seen Lily?" Naenae asked. "I can't find her. The last time I saw her was when an owl dropped off a letter and then she ran off crying."  
  
"No. Did you read the letter?"  
  
"No, she took it with her."  
  
"Guys, I'll be right back." James ran out of the hall. He ran into the Forbidden Forest to the spot he and Lily had spent time together. He saw Lily on the ground below the tree. "Lily?"  
  
Lily looked up at James. Her eyes were a little red. She had ran out of tears a few hours ago. "Hi, James."  
  
"Lily, honey, what is wrong."  
  
"Nothing, James. I'm going to go get ready."  
  
"Lily, what is wrong? Please, trust me with this." James pulled her close.   
  
"M-my parents d-d-died yesterday."  
  
"Oh, Lily, I am so sorry. Do you want to come spend Christmas at my house."  
  
"Yeah. I would love to." James walked Lily up to her dormitory. Then, he went down to the Great hall.  
  
"She is a little upset. So don't try to get her to talk if she don't want to."  
  
"Thanks James," Naenae said and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Lily was sitting on her bed, when they got in their. "Lily. Do you want to talk."  
  
"Yeah. My parents died yesterday."  
  
"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry. Do you want to come spend the holidays at our house,"Jo asked.  
  
"No. Thank you though. I've already taken up on an offer. I'm spending the holidays at my boyfriend's house."  
  
"Well that's nice. I'll bet he can comfort you. Now, let's get you ready," Naenae said. They all went and got their showers done and started getting ready. Lily forgot all about her problem that night.  
  
The guys were down in the common room waiting for the girls. "So James, how'd you know how to find Lily?" Sirius asked.   
  
"We met at that spot one day. Found out it was her favorite spot to go to be alone."  
  
"Sure," Remus said. "Just make sure you two aren't making out their on a full moon."  
  
"What makes you think that Lily and I have a thing for each other?"   
  
"We know James. We aren't entirely dumb," Peter said.  
  
"Yeah. We have seen the way you two stare at each other," Sirius said. "You two go all googly eyed. It is hilarious."  
  
"Whatever. Why does it take so long for girls to get ready?" James asked.  
  
"They like to look their best for their boyfriends. I dunno. It's an unknown question," Remus said.  
  
The girls came down the stairs laughing. James looked at Lily. She was glowing. Her hair was up in a bun with two pieces of bangs hanging down in her face. Her green dress went down past her knees. She glided down the stairs like an angel. She walked over to James. "You look gorgeous, Lily."  
  
Lily blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome." James was wearing black robes. His hair was messy as usual. His chocolaty brown eyes were bright behind his glasses. He looked so hot. His muscular arms looked as if he could crunch her small body. James offered his arm and Lily took it. They walked out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving behind their friends.They soon caught up with them. When they got their they all went over to   
  
Oh man she smells good.   
  
Told you you were in love with her.  
  
Go away I'm enjoying this. You're spoiling it.  
  
I'm hurt. Fine I'll go.  
  
James kissed Lily on top of her head. "I can't wait till the tomorrow. You'll get to meet my Mum and my Dad. Their Aurors. They are some of the best Aurors ever. You'll love my Mum. She is a lot like you."  
  
Lily just looked up and smiled up at him. He looked down at her. She stared into his deep chocolate colored eyes. James leaned down and kissed her. "James," she muttered sweetly. "Their are people looking."  
  
"Would you like to take this somewhere else?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"No let's just dance. Please." She gave him the puppy pout when he shook his head.  
  
"Alright you win."   
  
James and Lily danced for an hour. Lily got tired so they went over to the table and sat down. "So Lily are you and James dating," Jo asked.   
  
"Yes," James said. "Were going out tomorrow. She is coming to my house over Christmas holidays."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. He started getting extremely hyper.  
  
"James, why is he getting hyper?" Lily asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you. Sirius comes over to my house every year for Christmas."  
  
"You didn't tell me she was coming over, either. So Lily why aren't you going home for Christmas."  
  
"I didn't tell them Lily," James said.  
  
"I can tell them. My-my parents were killed."  
  
"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Let's just forget it and have some fun. Tonight's suppose to be a good night." Lily smiled at her friends. They smiled back. Dumbledore got up as the music stopped. "Excuse me. I have done some research and found out we have avery gifted singer in our presence. I received a letter from her parents. We have received her favorite song. Would Lily Evans please come up and sing this song for her parents. They asked it of you in the letter. They told me to say how much they cared and they are proud of you Lily." Tears rolled down Lily's cheek. She walked up to the stage. She wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Thank you sir. It means a lot just to hear they sent something"Thank you sir. It means a lot just to"Thank you sir. It means a lot just to hear they. This song is called Just to Hear You Say You Love Me."  
  
If I could win your heart   
  
You'ld let me in your heart  
  
I'ld be so happy baby  
  
Just for these arms to be  
  
Holding me close to you  
  
Their's nothing in this world I won't try  
  
No limit to what I'ld do to make you mine cause   
  
I'ld climb right up to the sky  
  
Take down the stars   
  
Just to be in your arms baby  
  
I'ld go and capture the moon   
  
That's what I would do,  
  
Just to hear you say you love me  
  
Just to hear you say you love me  
  
If I could taste your kiss  
  
Their'd be no sweeter gift  
  
heaven could offer, baby  
  
Oh, baby  
  
I want to be the one  
  
To give you love  
  
I'ld walk across the world   
  
just to be close to you   
  
cause I want you to be close to me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I'ld climb right up to the sky  
  
Take down the stars  
  
just to be in your arms  
  
I'ld go and capture the moon  
  
That's what I'ld do  
  
Just to hear you say you love me  
  
Just to hear you say you love me  
  
For the rest of your life  
  
Love me for the rest of our time  
  
Just say the word  
  
And I'll give you my world  
  
Theirs nothing I won't do,  
  
Baby, just to be with you  
  
Heeeeyy  
  
Ooooooooo  
  
I'ld climb right up to the sky  
  
Take down the stars  
  
Just to be in your arms  
  
I'ld go and capture the moon  
  
That's what I'ld do  
  
Just to hear you say you love me  
  
Just to hear you say you love me, baby  
  
Just to hear you say you love me  
  
Just to hear you say you love me, baby  
  
Oooooo say you love meeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Just say you love meee baby  
  
Just say you love meeeee  
  
Just to hear you say you love meeee   
  
Everyone applauded. Lily smiled. She got down off the stage as James walked over to her. James hugged her. "That was awesome, Lils."  
  
"Thank you, James." Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again and said,"Wonderful job Lily. I am sure your parents would of appreciated it. To bad they couldn't see it."  
  
"They saw it sir. I feel their presence with me. Thank you sir."  
  
"They were great people, Lily. I knew them well. Back to the dance."  
  
Lily walked off with James on to the dance floor. Lil smiled at James and James smiled back. "So why didn't you tell me you were an awesome singer. Man if my Mum knew, she'ld be begging you to sing at the christmas party. I wish I could play the guitar. I have always wanted to play one. It would be so sweet. Of course I'll never be as good as you."  
  
"James what are you telling her. You are making her blush. I've never seen you blush like that Lily," Naenae said.  
  
Lily went into a deeper red. What is wrong with me? Lily looked up at James and smiled. James leaned down and kissed her. "James. Their are people around."  
  
"Your point Lily, dear."  
  
"I-umm-err-" James cut her off with another kiss.   
  
"You two go get a room," Sirius said.  
  
They pulled apart and Lily blushed. "Let's go get another drink." They walked over to the table. Lily got tired soon. She fell asleep on James.  
  
"Lily, darling, where are you?" Lily's Mum yelled.  
  
"Lily?" her dad yelled.  
  
"Mum, Dad. I'm over here."  
  
"Lily. Look what you've done to us," her Mum said.  
  
"We are dead because of you," he yelled.  
  
"Thanks Freak. Because of you we no longer have any parents. Thanks to you they're dead. I hate you. I never want to see you again. Never. Stay out of my life."   
  
"I'm sorry. I"m sorry. It's all my fault," Lily cried.  
  
A voice came out and said, "Lily, join me. You've got nothing left. Be my girlfriend. We'll rule the world together."   
  
"I can't. I love someone else. I can't leave him," she said. She stood straight up.  
  
"He don't care about you. He hates you."  
  
"No he can't hate me. He kisses me, he holds me, he says he loves me with all his heart."  
  
"What if he leaves you? Then what will you do?"  
  
"If that does happen I'll deal with it then."  
  
"Lily. Join me or die."  
  
"I guess I'll be joining my parents soon. I won't leave James for someone I don't know. Even if I did know you I won't leave him. I love him. Go away and never ever come back."  
  
"You will regret this Lily Evans. You and your boyfriend Potter will pay." James came into the dream. "Avadaa Kedavra."   
  
"No, James." Lily jumped in front of the curse. She was hit. Lily yelled in pain. James was over beside her.  
  
"Lily wakeup. Lily. Jo, go get James. I can't get her to wakeup." Naenae tried not to panic. Lily was yelling in pain and she had perspiration all over her face. Naenae picked up Lily's hand and dropped it. Lily's hand was going cold. "Lily, no, don't leave us."  
  
James came in at that moment. He ran to Lily's side. "Lily, wakeup." James picked her up and ran down to the hospital wing. The halls were empty. Not that it was a big surprise to James. It was a little after 3 in the morning. Mrs.. Norris stepped out from behind a wall. Right behind her was Filch. James didn't care. All he wanted to do was get to the hospital wing. "Stop. What are you doing here?" Filch yelled. James ran to the door of the hospital wing. He kicked it open and ran in. He laid Lily on the bed.  
  
"Madam Promfey!" James yelled. "Lily is going extremely cold."  
  
"What is it Mr. Potter- Oh my. What happened?"  
  
"Nightmare or something. She was yelling. The girls woke up and came and got me. She was really cold and pale. She was also mumbling something."  
  
"Go get Dumbledore." James ran out the door and into Dumbledore's office. He realized he didn't know the password.   
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. James turned around. It was McGonagall. "Well?"  
  
"I must see The Headmaster. Lily's very ill," James said trying not to cry.  
  
McGonagall said the password, but James didn't hear it. He ran into his office. "Professor Dumbledore. Madam Promfey needs you. Lily's ill."  
  
Dumbledore who was asleep at his desk jolted up and ran out the door. McGonagall and James followed. They basically ran the whole way. Lily was basically white the day they got there. Tears were streaming down James cheeks. He ran to her side. "Lily, please, don't go. Please."  
  
Lily's world was going dark. James had left her. Her life was ending. Just as she was about to let go James appeared again. "James? Your back?"  
  
James picked up Lily's hand and held it tight.  
  
"Lily, please, don' go. Please."  
  
"James, I can't come back. I'm dying. James, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." Lily started crying.  
  
"Lily come back," Dumbledore said. Lily couldn't see Dumbledore. His voice was loud. "Lily can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you see any paths in front of you?"  
  
Lily looked around. She couldn't see any paths. "No sir. I don't."   
  
Dumbledore did not reply. James put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Lily. You can come back. I will be back soon. I need to go somewhere. Don't go anywhere." James disappeared. Lily sat their knowing James would return.   
  
James ran out the door. McGonagall was about to follow him when Dumbledore stopped her. "He needs time to himself. He knows Lily will not come back."   
  
James ran into the Forbidden Forest. "Snowy. Snowy?" he yelled. "Snowy, Lily needs your help."  
  
Snowy jumped out of the bushes. James hardly recognized him. Snowy howled and a wolf with orange and brown by his eyes, that looked like fire, came out from behind a bush. They argued for a while. The fire-eyed wolf looked down in defeat. he then looked at James. James, for some reason led the wolf to the castle. He took him into the Hospital wing. McGonagall and Madam Promfey shrieked. The two wolves went over to Lily. James followed.  
  
"Mommy," Snowy said.  
  
"Snowy. Fireeyes. James. What are you doing here? I'm dying, aren't I?" Lily started crying.  
  
"Lily you aren't dying," James said. "How come I can understand you?"  
  
"We are in the world in between death and alive. We can understand you here," Fireeyes said. He turned to Lily and said, "You are not dead. You can come back. Mandy Silver was here too. This even proves that you are her majesty's heir. You will come out of this. This friend of yours will help you. We cannot save you, but he can. You will get out. We are leaving here, but we will all be here when you come back."  
  
"Wait, I thought you wouldn't be here."  
  
"I felt you were in trouble.The-we'll talk later. I will be coming home with you. So I will stay here all night with you."  
  
"Bye Snowy. Fireeyes." Lily smiled at them. They left her and James. "So how do we get back. I wanna go meet your Mum."  
  
"We'll get out Lily. I won't leave you till we do."  
  
"James, if I start fading into the death land, I don't want you to follow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"James, if you love me then don't follow me to death."   
  
"Lily. Please, don't make me go back without you. I can't live without you." James looked at her. "Let's not talk about this. We are going to get out of this."  
  
Lily looked at James. She smiled at him. "I-I-Thanks."   
  
Lily, look for the signs.  
  
What signs.  
  
Ask James to look for some signs.  
  
Why?  
  
Just ask him.  
  
Okay. "Hey, James. Do you see any signs?"  
  
"Yeah. Several. Why?  
  
"I think I know how to get back. What do the signs say?"  
  
"Their are three signs. That one says-it's a riddle. It says 'DARK PATH.' That one says 'BRIGHT PATH' and 'HEART ROAD.' Under 'DARK PATH' it says 'PAIN AND AGONY IN THE DARK WILL LEAD YOU TO THE BRIGHT IN YOUR HEART.' That sounds like a good path."  
  
"It isn't the right one. If I take that path I will never leave this world. It says that this road will lead me to back here. I can only take one path. What's the next one?"  
  
"'THIS BRIGHT PATH LEADS YOU TO WHERE YOUR HEART DESIRES.' Lily, where does your heart desire?"  
  
"It desires two places. I want to be with you forever. I want to be with my parents too."  
  
"The next one says 'YOU ARE LOVED THE MOST HERE NO MATTER YOUR CHOICE. WE LOVE YOU HERE WHERE THE LIGHT SHINES-MANDY.' Who is Mandy?"   
  
"My ancestor. I think I know what road to take. Go back James. You can't follow me." Lily turned to James. "I'm coming home. I'll-" James cut her off with a deep kiss.   
  
"I love you Lils."  
  
"I love you, too, James. I'll see you in twenty minutes if not sooner. Bye." She hugged James one last time and ran down Bright Path.  
  
James left the dark world as soon as Lily was out of sight. Snowy was on the ground asleep. Six wolves sat around Lily. One was Fireeyes. The McGonagall was behind Dumbledore in the far corner. "James?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She's coming home."  
  
"What path did she take?" Fireeyes asked.  
  
"Bright Path. How can you and I understand each other? We aren't in the dark world."  
  
"Her majesty gave you the gift of wolf tongue," Fireeyes said. "I believe she chose the right path."  
  
"Great. She was extremely certain too."  
  
Lily ran through the darkness with one thing on her mind. James. She wanted to be in his arms again. To feel his lips on hers. Oh, James, I'm coming home. Lily came up to a light. It was bright. She walked towards it. She saw people coming towards her. She saw her Mum and Dad. "Mum? Dad?"   
  
"Hey, Lily," her Dad said.  
  
"Lily darling,"her Mum said. "I've missed you. That was an excellence performance. James loved it. Have fun at his house. We approve of him too. Wonderful young man. Just like your father."  
  
"Mum, take a breather," Lily said hugging her Mum. "Where am I? Did I take the wrong path?"   
  
"Don't worry. Mandy just wants to talk to you. Then, you'll go home."  
  
A wolf as white as snow walked up towards them. Lily recognized her instantly. It was the wolf in her dreams. It then transformed into a human with white hair. "Hello Lily. Nice to see you, again."  
  
"Mandy? You're the wolf from all of my dreams. Why? Why were you in my dreams a few years ago? You stopped when I turned eight." Lily studied the woman. She had pure white hair and stood 5'11''. Her eyes were green.   
  
"Lily I was not aloud to enter your dreams. You were to old. I was suppose to stop when you were five, but I didn't. I am very surprised you remembered me. You were still young."  
  
"You were all I thought about for a year. Then I tried to forget about you. I was upset that you weren't coming back."  
  
I wanted to Lily. I just couldn't. Not without putting you in more danger. Look I don't have much time. Devileyes is dangerous. He is going to try and kill you. Next year I want you to go to the spot you and James often go and wait for the stag. He'll be there at 11pm. Lily do you understand? He will help you with transfiguration. No matter who he is. He is to help. He will just ask him. Bye, Lily, and good luck."  
  
Lily blinked and then they were gone. Lily remembered James. She started running. She saw a bright light and ran into it. She saw James right above her and wolves all around. Madam Promfey and McGonagall were hiding behind Dumbledore. Snowy jumped up on her bed and started licking her face. Lily laughed. All the wolves except Devileyes were on the bed licking her face. "Okay guys I love you too." They kept licking her face.   
  
"Okay guys. Let her breathe."   
  
They backed off a little. Lily sat up and hugged James. "I'm home. When does the train leave."  
  
James looked up at the clock. It was 9. "In an hour. Is all your things packed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll take them to the train in a half an hour."   
  
"Thanks James." James kissed Lily on the cheek and left. Madam Promfey took over. She kept her eye on the wolves. She was still worried about them even after Lily told her they would not hurt her. Lily slept for a little bit before the train ride.  
  
Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. The song is not mine. I am not sure who wrote it. Next chapter Lily's spending the night at James house and she learns some things about James she didn't know. It might take awhile. Please review. 


End file.
